The Naruto Drabble Series
by HinataHyuuga211
Summary: Uh, A bunch of short stories probably all yaoi Maybe not. It depends. I'll try and make them longer as I go .
1. An Unforgotten Shadow

An unforgotten Shadow

He was laying there fully awake, but not moving, every time he did pain would lash across his body. He couldn't tell if he was crying or not, he thought he still was, but the heavy rain coming down was making it hard to tell. A groan escaped his mouth. He knew he was bleeding, but it's not like he could do anything. They would heal quickly anyways, didn't they always? He still didn't know why.

He would have to say that so far this had been the worst attack.

Then suddenly he saw a figure with a light and what he thinks to be an umbrella. Struggling to pull his arms to his face, he ignores the pain and oncoming numbness. The figure was now almost above him, and he was scared to say the least.

"It's only a child, but that's not like it makes any difference" He thought.

Suddenly the figure stopped right above him. It was then that he could see the boy's face. Shadow covered most of him but his face stood out for some reason. The soft pale looking skin, a small nose, plush lips that had been set into a frown, his forehead creased, like a frowning angel, but those eyes.

Those…….

They stood out the most. An onyx color, he knew that figure from somewhere! But the name! What was his name! He could not remember. He knew him. He had seen him around, alas but where! The name!

He heard the figure shout his name and kneel closer, brushing his hair away from his face. Well at least he thought it was a shout, everything was fading.

Why? "Please" he thought, "Tell me why!"

He felt the boy move his arms, well… At least that was the area they were located. He could no longer tell. No longer feel his limbs.

Then it hit him! He knew this boy! He remembered!

As everything faded out he mumbled one name, to the boy, forcing all of his energy into those two words.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?"

Random Story 1-------- End

AN: Well tell me what you think so far. This is my first light Yaoi. (Well first any yaoi period) Plus if you don't get who the main character is by the end of the 5th sentence you're an idiot. Or you don't read the Series, if so, GET OUT!!!! .------- Anyway. Or you're just Ian, who I had to reread and explain it to. And if you only got that it was Sasuke Uchiha when I made Naruto Say his name, then please have somebody hit you. So if you know or don't know here's my SasuXNaru, Fanfic. I plan on keeping all the Random stories in this light. They will all most likely be a one shot. Heck I might just keep this chapter. (Not very likely) Depends. I am writing this during class in my Geometry H notebook and bits in my Biology H notebook too. (Hehehe) And I have friends read it too. Well leave a review and any ideas you may have!

Thanks,

Sasu

P.S. I hate Sasuke! You know how hard it is to describe him nicely when you hate him!

P.P.S. Yet why do I cosplay him? (Will put comments from friends on later on a separate page)


	2. Cowgirls Dont cry or should it be cowboy

_**Don't own Naruto. I so wish I did! n-n **_

Cowgirls Don't Cry

_Lie #1: I'm ok with just being friends_

Naruto looked up from his writing to see a girl with her hand atop Sasuke's. He yet again heard his heart brake. Was it even possible for the wretched thing to break not once, but twice because of that bastard? The little thing in front of him turned over Sasuke's hand fiddling with it, tracing the lines. He didn't know if they were going out or not but he had it. He slammed the book shut, handing it to the owner while the two jumped. "I'll finish that tomorrow. Just come with me, Shikamaru is here so I can drive you home." He raced out of the room not even uttering a goodbye two the two before him. They were soon to be Acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto looked over to Lee and said, "Sorry about that I know your friends with them, but I couldn't stand another minute in there with them. It really hurt." Lee smiled sadly and hugged Naruto "It's ok" he muttered. "Let's go sit over there till Shikamaru really gets here." Lee said pointing over to some benches. "So why couldn't Gaara pick you up today anyway?" Naruto said making a random gesture. "Ah well he had an appointment with the doctor." Lee said chuckling. "Ouch, what he do this time" Naruto said thinking of all the other times he went. Always had a new doctor each time too. "Ah well, he bashed his arm on something so he has to get it checked." Lee said looking up. "Ah, ok" Naruto Said pulling out his phone and punching in Shikamaru's number. "Oi lazy ass, where are you?" Naruto questioned. "Well just come down the way I'll get my car started." Naruto said grabbing his bags and books, then pulling Lee along with him.

"Hey since when was your car blood red with black and orange?" Lee questioned as he chucked his stuff in then followed. "Since yesterday I had been saving up for a new paint job remember?" Naruto said jumping in and starting the car. The side door opened as Shikamaru slide in. "Ok let's get going we all have to go to that weird thing tonight." Shikamaru said Yawning. Naruto nodded and pulled out of the lot. Over all it was an extremely quiet drive and as Naruto dropped Lee off he headed home, dropping Shikamaru off next door with a promise that he would drive him and Lee.

~_You asked me what's wrong; I smiled and said, "Nothing". Then I turned around and said, "Everything"~_

He walked in his door propping his keys up on a pin –hanging by a lanyard- and chucking his wallet haphazardly. Walking into his room he deposited his bag and books on a couch and other belonging else where. He ran and got a drink the entered the bathroom. Shedding his cloths he stepped inside letting the torrent of hot water clear his head and relax his body. He stood there a while just letting everything soak in, and think of what he would have to do. The thought chilled him, but he knew it had to be done. Or else he'd get hurt, and he didn't know if his heart could break anymore.

He finally turned of the water and stepped out, drying off his hair and body. As he looked at himself in the mirror he noticed the dark bruises starting to show under his eyes. Sighing he muttered "Where is that stuff Sakura and Ino gave me?" At last he finally pulled out a bottle of cover up from one of the many piles lying around. "How do I even use this stuff?" he muttered glaring at the bottle.

Naruto suddenly jumped as his phone went off. "Who in the…. Oh….. Fuck." Naruto said as he read the caller ID. "Hello Sakura-san." Naruto said wearily into the phone. He flinched as he heard not one but two female voices on the other line, yelling about how he better let them in or else. "Ok!" Naruto shouted to the phone hanging up on them. He pulled on a set of boxers and walked to the door opening it to see the two girls laden with shopping bags. "Naruto! You seriously need to answer the door in something other than your boxers" Ino and Sakura whined.

"S'not like it matters I mean you two are going out with each other." Naruto said steeping aside to let in his impending doom. "Yeah well you don't need to unconsciously flaunt your single status to everyone. Man or women." Sakura said, dragging him over to the bathroom. "Wait what are you gonna do!?" Naruto said attempting to pull his arm out of Sakura's grip only to find she had decided to go super strong on him. "Ino, get the straightener, some gel, and essentials, including the new cloths" Sakura said and as an after thought "Also a chair and rope" Ino laughed lightly as Naruto said "oh getting kinky are we?" earning him a sound slap.

After being told to change into a pair of dress skinny and dress shirt with some kind of strange embroidery, he was tied to a chair. Lucky him. The two had the proceeded to dry his hair and then style it, so he had most of his bangs in his face and it was sticking up in the back. (Imagine the scene hair style) They had also smeared cover up over the bruises under his eyes, but he made a racket when they went after his whiskers. They then kicked him out of HIS bathroom, and proceeded to change.

~_It always rains hardest, on people who deserve sun._ ~

(An: This is getting boring I wanna skip!) After this they got in his car and with Lee and Shikamaru in tow went off to the event they were being forced to attend. As they walked in they looked at the pictures that had been taken over the past year. They pointed out they goofy ones the happy ones, sad, until Naruto saw one of him and Sasuke and that girl. With that he left the room, those having been the last of the pictures. As they entered the dining room where everything was to be held, Naruto and they others mingled with the major group of the rookies.

As he looked around he caught a glimpse of Sasuke who looked up at the same time. Naruto nodded his head and returned to the conversation at hand. As long as the bastard didn't sit next to him, he was perfectly fine. As he and the others moved to find tables a pair of arms slipped around his waist, "Hey Naruto-kun" they voice behind him said. "Hello Sai, would you kindly remove your arms from my waist." Naruto Said flicking the arms encircling him.

Sighing, Sai released Naruto from his grasp. "I thought you were over dickless." Sai said, pulling a chair out for Naruto to sit in. "I know I should be Sai, but it's not that easy." Naruto said putting his head in his hands. "Then you just need to end it like you said you would" Ino said, patting his shoulder. "Yeah Naruto, I think it would be easier" Sakura said hugging him.

"Well I for on think that we should no longer spoil this youthful event, with such thoughts!" Lee exclaimed attempting to jump in the air. "Yes we should" Gaara said restraining Lee, covering his mouth to stop the speech that was attempting to take place. "The events about to start anyway" Gaara said setting Lee down in his seating and sitting next to him. "Well I'd like to thank you all for attending……"

~_The worst thing about being lied to is knowing you weren't worth the truth_. ~

Naruto yet again went to school that day, this time he did have the attention to tell Sasuke that they could no longer be friends, just acquaintances. Except for the fact that right when he was about to, people decided to stack year books on his legs for him to sign. So he set to his work sharpie at the ready.

~_You think I'm tough, but I just __never__ let you see me cry_~

As Naruto looked up from the last book he was writing in and saw them again this time they were close, and yet again they had their hand together and were talking. One hand a top another, Naruto felt his heart break another bit again. It couldn't be possible but apparently it was. Naruto finished what he was writing a slammed the book shut startling the two, and walked out leaving the book behind.

"Naruto are you alright?" Temari said, walking up to him. Naruto shook his head, he didn't know anymore. "If you want Tenten and I can jump him if you want." Temari said walking in front of him and smiling. Naruto grinned lightly, "Sure" He said. "Just don't let me be around when it happens. By the way could you bring me my saber?" Temari grinned. "Only if you let me watch!"

"Hey Naruto Schools over time to go home today." Lee said as he ran into the room. "Yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered walking in. He put the saber away, and walked over to his bag picking it up and walking over to Lee, who attempted to break his back with a hug. Naruto looked over picking his gloves up, only to see Sasuke asleep on her legs. "Bye Lee." Naruto said walking away only making slight eye contact with the girl as he left.

Naruto Drove straight home, and barged through the door, walking straight to his laptop. It took him only a hour to type the past days events, and then to publish it. He pulled up his AIM Im-ing Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, you know who you are, you know who I am, and you know who the girl is." Naruto typed. "Once you tell me why you're confused I'll tell you why I only want to be your acquaintance." Naruto said, holding back any tears that may have wanted to come. He sent Sasuke the Document then signed off. Singing a small tune.

~_Cowgirls don't cry, Ride, baby, ride, lessons in life are going to show you in time, soon enough your gonna know why, it's gonna hurt every now and then, if you fall get back on again, Cowgirls don't cry_~

_**Hey you guys, well that's the end I'll have more up soon Promise!**_

_**HinataHyuuga211 Out**_

_**P.S. you guys just call me Sasu.**_


	3. Teachers huh

Hey Sasu here (otherwise known as HinataHyuuga211) sorry it's been so long the stories have been sitting in my art book in my book bag, this one has for about a month or two maybe more, and I got one of my friends to correct it for me. *sweat drop*

So I'm typing this at a hotel in stead of doing my spring break homework, and it's past Midnight, seeing how I got back from Grand assembly meeting and hour or so ago. So yeah I hope ya'll enjoy, and sorry for the wait. .

Teachers huh

You know how sometimes you have those boring teachers, and how it gets worse if they're teaching math. Yeah, that's the guy teaching next door to me. That is Sasuke Uchiha. I on the other hand, make my history class fun and exciting. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am a cool teacher. Though that bastard seems to rival me on fan girls and an equal amount of fan boys-who are kind of creepy. Anyway, I've tried to get the man to spice it up, but he refuses. I'll try and convince him doing what ever sport it was tonight. I think it was basketball. I started humming to myself as my class came in. I'm so gonna kick his ass.

"Come on Sasuke! You realize that if I beat you, you have to do whatever I say!" I jeered as I made yet another Basket.

"Shut up. You're only ahead by five," he swung around me, shooting a basket after passing the halfway line. "Swoosh" he mocked me.

"I've still got two on you." This went on till the last round.

"This is the last basket. Remember, loser had to do what winner says for a week," I said grabbing the ball.

"Hnn….," Sasuke muttered coming up behind me.

I turned around, slamming into him. To grunts were heard as we hit the floor. We suddenly stiffened as our lips brushed, both of us looking at each other.

I don't know what came over me but I pushed my lips to his, kissing him. I never notice till now, but Sasuke's lips are slightly plump. I felt Sasuke respond, kissing me back. It was only when his tongue ran across my lips. I jumped back, stuttering out an apology before I ran, grabbing my bag as I went. I knew I had left a shaken Sasuke there on the court, but I was too confused and lost to know what to do. I shakily put my keys in the car. My only thought, "Oh god, I can't be gay."

~At home~

"Not gay, not gay," I chanted tossing my things down and entered my apartment. After taking a shower, I sprawled across my bed as water fell from my hair onto the sheets. The more I though about it, the less I could deny it. "Ok I'm gay!" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead looking blankly up at the ceiling. "And I'm rather hungry." I threw on a pair of boxers before venturing into the kitchen.

~Next Day~

I had just sat down after dismissing my zero period class I was about to complain when Sasuke came in, having previously dismissing his class. It was silent as he came up to me.

"Game was a tie," he said, pulling a loose seat up next to mine.

"So, we have to do what each other say for a week. Huh?" I said grinning.

At this, Sasuke nodded, causing me to laugh.

"Good, then you have to make your class interesting. You know, spice it up." this said, I stood up grinning.

"Fine," he grumbled, also standing up. We stood there a moment in awkward silence.

I was about to mention the previous day's incident when Sasuke said, "Then I say you have to kiss me…. Again." We both blushed as I moved closer to him leaning down. I placed my hand on his cheek closing my eyes as I softly kissed him.

His response was almost eager, and after a while I pulled away murmuring softly, "My students are waiting outside." We both laughed pulling away as we heard the noise coming from outside the doors. "You're coming to my class next," he murmured, walking towards the door. I laughed and ruffled his hair, opening the door to allow my students in.

"Remember fun." I said as I walked back into my room.

Ok So I'm hoping I'll start writing longer stories . haha. So its 1:12am I had a TV distraction and the glare from the lamp is evil. I'm as blind as a bat and very happy that I was able to get this typed out. See no angst, and I am writing more I just got to get them done, there is another angsty one but it'll have a good end (Well that's what I'm planning). Any who, thanks for reading and hope ya'll enjoyed. ^^

Sasu/HinataHyuuga211………. Out xD


End file.
